


Halfway And Forever

by The_Bluejay_55



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bluejay_55/pseuds/The_Bluejay_55
Summary: Cole is a part time worker in Ninjago City. Jay is a full time student at Ninja-Tech. Both miles apart, both wanting nothing more than to be together. Fortunately, distance is nothing a set of wheels can't fix. The problem lies in having the very same idea, at the very same time.





	Halfway And Forever

Halfway and Forever

Jay bit his lip, staring blankly at the ceiling.

It was late. Well, by I-Have-Morning-Classes-And-Should-Be-Sleeping standards, at least. Jay shifted, wondering what to do to quiet his spinning thoughts.

Text Cole? Cole would be awake. He was _always_ awake. Somehow. When Jay was struggling with weighty late night thoughts? Cole was there. When his eyes could only manage to open half-way (Because dear universe whose idea had it been to start school at such cursed hours?) Cole was there.

 _24 hour boyfriend service_ , Jay thought to himself, his overworked brain shuddering with desire to laugh at the horrible joke. Jay pressed his hand against his mouth, suppressing the sound of his giggles. The last thing he wanted to do was wake his roommate.

Jokes aside, Cole truly did felt like an impossibly perfect boyfriend. Supportive, attentive, maybe a little stiff- but always willing to goof along with Jay’s terrible ideas.

Valentine’s Day was tomorrow. No special plans in effect. Nothing more than the usual video chat, with maybe a few extra flirtations thrown in the mix. How could they do more than that? Their lives kept them apart, and their increasingly hectic schedules kept them too tired to come up with proper plans.

But. . . it didn’t feel _right_. Jay twisted around, turning his body to look out the window. Although the shades were drawn, he could see glimpses of the night sky. Cole deserved more. He deserved something big.

He deserved. . . A surprise. And not just any surprise. A surprise _visit_.

Jay smiled to himself, already imagining Cole’s wide eyes and open mouth, questioning Jay’s presence in the city. He could imagine himself winking (or trying to) while speaking in a suave tone, _Didn’t think I’d let you spend Valentine’s day alone, did you?_

He’d have to miss some classes. Homework would surely have its revenge. As would his already suffering sleep schedule. But it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was _seeing_ Cole, _hugging_ Cole, and of course, _Kissing_ Cole.

With the pleasant daydreams in mind, Jay drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Cole tossed and turned, his mind muttering too loud for him to sleep.

He thought about calling Jay. They could keep each other company. Tire each other out. Share jokes and gossip, and ignore the fact that they had worlds to attend to in the morning.

But no. Let Jay sleep. He’d need the rest, to properly process the surprise Cole had cooked up.

Cole had pretended to agree to a video date for Valentine’s. He’d pretended to be upset, then waved it off with a _‘It’s just how life is for now’_ and a sad smile. Jay had nodded, resigned to accept their star-crossed fate.

In reality, Cole _had_ plans for Valentine’s Day. Plans that involved joining Jay in a very much real and very much wanted date. It had taken forty favors and a cartwheel to accomplish getting the day off, but in the end, Cole had managed it.

Jay was going to flip everything he owned.

 _Cole!?_ He could hear him shout, with that too loud voice of his. Cole would only smirk and hold out his arms, enticing his boyfriend in for a hug.

 _Yeah, it’s me._ Cole would hold Jay tight, possibly lifting his tiny body off the ground. _I’m the best boyfriend in the world. I’d never leave you hanging on Valentine’s Day._

Jay would try to respond, but he would find it impossible. He would be far too flustered at the unexpected turn of events. Cole would enjoy every second and every detail. The opening and closing of his pouting lips, as he struggled to come up with proper words. The reddening shade of his skin, sparking up at his cheeks, only to spread further and further as the seconds ticked.

With the pleasant daydreams in mind, Cole drifted off into sleep.

* * *

“Ah, driving. My old nemesis.”

Jay stared at his small car with a mixture of excitement and disdain. He wanted to see Cole, but he despised making the drive to the city. It was too long, too boring, and driving itself had somehow never quite appealed to him.

“Guess I should be glad my parents actually _bought_ the thing instead of trying to build it themselves.” Jay told no one, slipping inside and tossing his backpack at the passenger seat. “At least I’ll have you for company, Miss Backpack. Hope you don’t mind my singing.”

With a twist of the key and a prayer, the small car grumbled to life. Jay was sure the vehicle was older than he’d ever be, but it got him from A to B just fine.

Half of his mind began to wander as he drove. As a surprise to one, most of his thoughts centered around Cole. Jay smiled to himself, remembering the awkwardly painful week in which Cole had been determined to teach Jay how to drive.

The result had been better than either of them had anticipated. The process _itself_ however. . .

* * *

“. . .This is terrifying. How can you do this on a daily basis?”

Jay clutched the steering wheel. His fingers were wrapped so tight around it, they had begun to ache. But Jay didn’t dare to relax. He was sure if he did so, something tragic would occur. Never mind that there wasn’t exactly anything he could crash into. Somehow, fate would find a way to initiate disaster. Better to not risk it.

Beside him, Cole struggled not to roll his eyes. “Jay. Please. You’re going ten miles an hour. Oh. Excuse me. I meant to say _five_.”

“Five’s fast enough!”  


“Five is _not_ fast enough.” Cole carefully slid his hand over Jay’s, gently massaging his fingers in an attempt to make them relax. “And you don’t need to grab the wheel like that. It isn’t going anywhere.”  


“You sure?” Jay laughed, but there was no humor in his tone. “Don’t say that unless you’re 100% sure.”  


“I’ve been driving this truck for long enough to say that’s a pretty far-fetched idea.” Cole smiled. “Now try going a little faster. There aren’t any turns here. You’ll be fine.”  


“And if another car shows up?” Jay strained his eyes against the desert road. Empty. As far as he could see, at least. “Or a _cop?_ I’m pretty sure this is illegal. Tell me again why I can’t just take driving lessons?”  


“Because. In a couple of months you’ll be off to college. We should be spending as much time as we can together. Now go faster.”  


“ _You_ go faster.” Jay muttered with a pout.  


Cole moved his hands away from Jay’s. “How about this, if you go over 30, I’ll take you out to dinner.”  


“Only if it’s Buddy’s Pizza. And only if you get me tokens to play with too.”  


“Are you a high school graduate or a preschool graduate?”  


“Uh, sorry to burst your feeble attempt at an insult, but I’m technically both. Now, is it a deal?”  


“It’s a deal.” Cole laughed.  


Jay took a slow breath. Then, he slowly began to increase his pressure on the gas pedal.  


* * *

In the end, Jay hadn’t quite made it to 30. But Cole had still taken him out for pizza. Jay smiled at the memory. Cole spoiled him way too much. It truly was about time he returned the favor.  


He accelerated into speeds that had once seemed impossible to achieve. Speeds he _wouldn’t_ have felt comfortable of had it not been for Cole continuously building up his confidence. Jay gave a long, slow sigh.  


What, exactly, had he done to deserve Cole?  


Do I even actually deserve him? Jay asked himself. That’s the real question.  


* * *

Cole sang as he drove, window down, warm breeze rupturing any proper hairstyle he might have managed.  


He tried to plan out the day before him. Shifting plans here and there, struggling to attain the much sought after Perfect Day. The distance between them made every moment they were together matter a terrible amount, and though Cole’s left leg bounced with giddy excitement, part of him was beginning to feel the weight of everything needing to be the very best it could be.  


_Relax,_ Jay’s voice told him inside his head.  


“Relax.” Cole agreed, chiding himself.  


One of the big things Jay had taught him, was that life was, indeed, _fun_. Things didn’t have to always follow a system, or a plan, or any other sort of convoluted guideline. It was a big lesson, however, and Cole was still very much in the process of learning it. Sometimes, his mind would slip. Forget. But no matter how many times Cole fell into traps of his own making, Jay was always, using a ladder of bad jokes and heart-felt sentences to pull him back out.  


Cole thought back to the previous year, when things had all changed at once. Jay had gone off to college, and Cole himself was struggling to establish his own independence. Multiple times, things had gotten to be too much.  


Jay had never failed to soothe him.  


He could remember the first time things had broken apart all too well. As usual, Cole had tried to pretend things were just as fine as usual. Cole had shaken away the exhaustion that plagued him. Had served up his best smile . . .  


* * *

. . . Answered Jay’s video chat.  


_Hey! Ready for Long-Distance Romantic Date try. . . what try were we on?_  


“Six?”  


_No. No. Wasn’t six the one where my roommate set off the fire alarm?_ Jay pointed out. He straightened the clip on tie over his blue button down shirt, then centered the camera on himself. _They’re out today though. We should be okay._  


“Unless we get hit with another power outage.” Cole huffed. “Life is the city is not as good as they advertise.”  


_Right! The city! We haven’t had time to talk about you moving out! How’s it all been Mr. Independent?_  


Jay twirled a fork in his fingers, wrapping up a good chunk of cup-o-noodle soup. The sound of his slurping was loud, and quite the opposite of romantic. Cole laughed. “Your manners are cutting down the ratings of this date.”  


_Shut up. I’m starving. You try using your brain for hours on end with nothing but junk food and a boyfriend that’s miles away._ Jay spoke, with his mouth still half full, quite unsurprisingly. _Now tell me about you!_  


“Okay. . .” Cole said, slowly. He’d dreaded the question. He knew as much as Jay loved to talk about himself, sooner or later, Jay _would_ remember to ask about Cole’s life. And Cole’s life was the very last thing Cole want to think about, let alone talk about. “It’s-. . . fun. I mean, you know, I can eat cake at three in the morning, without anyone attempting to tell me how to live a proper life.”  


Jay squinted his eyes, having caught the hesitation in Cole’s words. He shoved another forkful of noodles, chewing slowly, never quite breaking eye contact.  


“Is this . . . your new way of flirting?”  


_Mmo,_ Jay said, then swallowed, _No. I told you I’m hungry. Plus I was wondering if you’d end up being honest if I stared at you hard enough. I need to work on my death glare._  


“ _That_ was your death glare?” Cole laughed. “Wow. You’re adorable. I love you. But _this_ is a death glare.”  


Cole adjusted his gaze, staring down at Jay with a practiced expression.  


Jay shuddered. _Love you too. Love you less if you keep doing that._  


Cole stopped with another bit of laughter. “Okay, okay. Sorry.”  


_Seriously, Cole, What’s wrong? I thought things were okay._ Jay squinted his eyes, leaning closer to the screen, at a rather unflattering angle. _Although you do have the tendency to pretend everything is okay._  


“ _Me?_ ” Cole said, dragging the e sound forward to feign innocence. “Never. What would make you think that?”  


Jay quirked an eyebrow.  


“Okay, Okay. It just, it feels like it’s a lot. I’m glad, and it’s got its good parts but work, and rent and _bills_ and oh my stars Jay _everything costs money_. No one ever told me that! I can’t even sneeze without having to pay a fee!  


“I just don’t know if I can do it. And like. . . I miss you, you know? But I know you’re busy. And I know you’re dealing with a lot. And I don’t want to add anymore to your plate, and here I am anyway. Just-“Cole buried his face in his hands. “It’s fine. I know it’s okay. Ignore me please.”  


_Why would I ignore you? It’s okay to be overwhelmed. You don’t have to say things are good all the time. Trust me. It feels good to scream at life every so often_  


Cole chuckled, uncovering his face hesitantly. “You would know.”  


_Yes I would,_ Jay puffed up his chest proudly. _I scream at life at least ten times a day._  


“Just ten?”  


_On a good day,_ Jay smiled. Then, his features slowly shifted into worry. Cole felt his skin warming up at with such care. _Seriously, Cole. It’s okay to freak out. Take care of yourself. And I’m always here for you. Even if it’s in the middle of an exam I’ll run all the way to the city if I need to._  


“Noo. . .” Cole felt his face heating further. He shook his head. Shifted his eyes. “It’s not- I’m not _that_ big a deal you know.”  


_Yes you are! You little boulder for brains._ Jay sighed. _Look at me. Loooook_  


Cole looked.  


_I love you, okay?_  


Cole smiled. “Yeah. I love you too zap-trap.”  


* * *

“Love you more than anything,” Cole said to his empty truck, pulling himself from the memory. It had been a struggle to remember to vent about his problems, instead of letting them pile up as he was used to.  


But every day, Jay had been there. Every day, Jay had made sure Cole knew he wasn’t alone.  


Cole truly wished he could give him the world. And more.

* * *

Cole was not home.  


Jay tried not to panic. Failed. Got over the panic. Finally remembered he had a phone.  


With rapid movements, he retrieved it and dialed. The _beep_ of an attempted connection mocked him, going on for an unnecessary amount of time. What if Cole didn’t answer? Anxiety edged his way back into Jay’s jittering frame.  


After another round of dial tone, the call connected. Jay huffed in dramatic exasperation. “Excuse me. Where are you?”  


_Where am I?_ Cole mimicked. _Where are you?_  


“I’m places. Somewhere. Irrelevant. I’m where I’m supposed to be.”  


_You sure about that? I might have proof that says otherwise._  


“Proof-“ Jay frowned. _Proof that says otherwise?_ Dots connected in his head. Impossible dots, impossible lines. Jay then burst into a stream of uncontrollable laughter. “You’re- Did- heh, I’m- You!”  


_I have absolutely no idea what you’re saying. Can you breathe for two seconds?_  


“Okay. Okay. I just-“ Laughter spilled from within him again. Each time he willed himself to stop, the thought of Cole’s confusion and the situation in general made him fall apart all over again. “I’m- Well, just- just answer this. Where are you?”  


_I’m. . . wait. No way. No way, are you in the city?_  


“That depends,” Jay giggled. “Are you at my school?”  


_Wow,_ Cole’s voice shook, as he struggled to hold on to his own laughter. _Wow!_  


“Yeah. Exactly.”  


They both snapped, laughing loudly into the phone. A group of people eyed Jay warily as they traveled past. At any other moment, Jay might have felt embarrassed. But right now? Thinking about himself and Cole, both with the same idea, both just as far as before, all he could really do was _laugh_.  


Cole himself seemed to share the same opinion. When one would manage to stop, the sound of the other’s laughter would spiral them down again. It was quite a while before they managed to hold themselves together.  


_So. Now what?_  


“What do you mean now what?” Jay tsk-ed, shaking his head slowly as he did so. “We meet halfway. Isn’t that what relationships are all about?”  


_Ninja-Mart?_  


Jay smiled. “Ninja-mart.”  


With a click, the connection ended. Jay stared at his phone, bits of laughter still spilled now and again. He couldn’t say he was surprised. He should have guessed Cole had a plan. Cole _always_ had a plan.  


After a couple of seconds, his phone locked itself, leaving Jay staring at his own reflection in the darkened screen. He clutched the small device tightly. Technology truly was a blessing. How many times had this small wired rectangle kept him afloat, by delivering Cole’s voice to his ear?  


Too many to count. There was one he liked to revisit in particular. When the world chose to fall apart, it was good to remember Cole was always there, ready to cheer him on. . .  


* * *

. . . With burning eyes, and an aching chest, Jay stomped his way through campus.  


He kept his face lowered, to prevent from showing off his emotions to the people around him. Not that anyone cared.  


With shaking hands, he slipped his phone from his pocket. Cole. He needed Cole. Needed to hear that warm, grounding voice. Otherwise, the world might literally break apart beneath him. Jay could already feel it beginning to crumble.  


He stopped on the stairs leading up to one of the less used buildings. Not much foot traffic. Perfect for cuddling up and pretending one didn’t exist.  


Jay dialed Cole’s number, giving a small smile to the picture that served as his icon. It had been taken during one of Cole’s not-so-flattering hairstyles. Although Cole had urged him to delete it, Jay refused. He loved it. It was adorable.  


The call connected. _Hey, Jay. What’s up?_  


Jay took a breath, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Hey, Cole.”  


_Just Cole? No nickname today?_  


“How about. . .” Jay tried to think. But he couldn’t. He could hardly even remember how to breathe. “Cole-io?”  


_That just sounds like a disease. Like polio? That’s a disease right?_ Cole said something else away from the phone. Jay heard a stranger’s voice in return. _But, is everything okay?_  


“You’re busy.” Jay said, fiddling with the fabric of his jeans. “I can call back later.”  


_I’m not busy,_ Cole said. _Okay. Maybe I’m at work. But really, Jay, it’s okay. If something’s wrong I want you to tell me._  


“Hmm…”  


_Come on squid. Spill the goods. Or I guess I should say the bads?_  


Jay smiled at the nickname. Cole had tried to call him squirt once. Autocorrect thought squid to be a better word. The nickname had stuck.  


“I just don’t think I belong here. These people are geniuses. All of them. And I’m an idiot secretly hoping they don’t find me out.” Jay gasped the words out quickly. They tumbled over one another, an unintelligible rant only Cole had ever learned to decipher. “And it’s just- so lonely? I don’t know anyone. I mean, I thought no one would know anyone. But somehow they do? Or they have a secret club where they bond overnight? Everyone has someone to talk to, and there I am, in the corner, like an abandoned pup with a bad rash and a cold sore.”  


_Yuck_  


“Maybe I should just go home. Honestly. I’m not fit for this! I thought I was! I thought I was a good student. But I’m not. I have one brain cell left and all it wants to do is eat.” Jay’s eyes widened, as if he’d just remembered something. He slammed the palm of his hand against his knee. “ _Eating_. Feeding myself? Is a thing? How am I supposed to do that? I forget to eat for hours on end and then suddenly I’m dying, so I eat _everything_. I’m so unhealthy and gross. You’ll probably dump me next time you see me face to face.”  


_Of course not,_ Cole said. _That sounds like a lot though. I’m sorry._  


“It _is_ a lot.” Jay pouted. “How- What do you think I should do?”  


_Well. . . If you really don’t think it’s right, and if it’s really digging at you that much, stopping is an actual option. But somehow I don’t think you want to do that._ Jay clutched the phone tighter, wishing Cole himself was here instead. _You’re smart enough to do this, Jay. Never doubt that. You’re going to rise higher than Cyrus Borg, mark my words._  


“As if,” Jay said, but chuckled.  


_You’ve got amazing ideas. Maybe the way of learning how to shoot those ideas into the world isn’t the easiest, but I think it’ll be worth it. I want to see it, you know? I want to see you show the world how amazing you are._  


“Stop it, you’re making me blush.” Jay shook his head. “You better really believe that.”  


_Of course I believe it, squid._  


“I miss you. I wish I could hug you. I think that’s what I really need. A Cole hug to shove all my broken pieces back together again.”  


_I miss you too. And I’ll make sure to hug you when I see you again._  


“But that’s forever from now!”  


_You want me to run over right now? Don’t tempt me, I’ll do it._  


“Maybe.” Jay laughed. “No, don’t. It’s okay. Call you again tonight?”  


_I’ll be waiting._  


* * *

Jay slipped the phone back into his pocket.  


A Cole hug to shove all his broken pieces back together. Those words were true, always. There was something about Cole’s embrace that automatically made you feel like you could conquer the world. He turned away from the empty apartment, hopping the stairs to at a time, eager to reach the bottom.  


Jay could hardly hold himself together. The anticipation left him feeling as if he were floating while he walked.  


* * *

Cole hung up the phone.  


Of course Jay had gone off to the city. Of _course_. Cole should have seen it coming. Jay had always been terribly in love with making crazy, romantic gestures. Cole had no clue where Jay’s ideas constantly emanated from, but they seemed to have no end, and somehow always managed to surprise him.  


Even Jay’s smaller ideas managed to flip a normal day into an unforgettable one. . .  


* * *

. . . Jay sat on Cole’s bed, legs swinging back and forth as he scrolled through his phone.  


Cole watched him. Jay was somehow always in motion. Between his bouncing and his fidgeting, he could probably power Ninjago city. _Walker Energy_. Clean and renewable. Cole laughed softly.  


The sound caught Jay’s attention. He looked up, blue and grey eyes clicking together. Cole’s heart gave a small jolt, as it usually did. He _adored_ Jay’s eyes. Jay frowned at him. “What are you laughing at?”  


“Myself. You know I’m hilarious.”  


“Sure you are.” Jay said, with a mocking smile. The gesture fluttered away as his eyes moved back to his phone. “So, can I ask you something?”  


“Is it advice on comedy? I’m not too keen on sharing secrets. But you’re cute. I’ll make an exception.”  


“No. I’m funnier than you, you know.”  


Cole scoffed.  


“It’s true! Nya laughs at my jokes all the time.”  


“She’s your friend. It’s a pity laugh.”  


“I’ll show you pity laugh-“Jay growled, tossing a pillow in Cole’s direction. It flew over him harmlessly. Cole burst into laughter. Jay did his best to pout, but the sound of Cole’s laugh was too contagious to resist.  


Cole clutched his stomach, trying to force himself to breathe. “Sorry. Sorry. What’s up?”  


“Do you know how to. . . Waltz?” Jay asked, tossing his phone from one hand to another.  


“Maybe. Why, you going to take me dancing? Aww. That’s adorable.”  


“You’re such a bully. I was trying to be romantic.” Jay’s cheeks flushed bright red. “I thought you could teach me and- Never _mind_. Forget it. Stop looking at me like that!”  


Cole didn’t stop. He eyed Jay with both amusement and adoration, lips tightened over each other as he forced himself not to laugh. In the end, Cole released a slow breath. He stood, holding out a hand in Jay’s direction. “Come here.”  


“No, I’m mad at you now.”  


Cole rolled his eyes, then moved forward to take Jay’s hand in his own. Jay allowed himself to be guided forward without much resistance. “You sure you can stand being this close to me without fainting?”  


Jay looked up at him, and Cole was glad to watch his cheeks reddening even further. Pushing the boundaries of the color itself. It made the freckles on his skin stand out. Cole had the urge to run his fingers over them.  


“I- I might make it.” Jay cleared his throat, struggling to recover. “If you keep your mouth shut. Pe-ew, Cole. You know you’re supposed to brush your teeth.”  


“Can you guess what I ate today?” Cole asked, before pressing a kiss onto Jay’s unsuspecting lips.  


Jay pushed back with a fit of giggles. “You’re disgusting. Are you going to teach me how to dance, or not?”  


In response, Cole guided their hands. He put Jay’s upon his shoulder, then Cole placed his own against Jay’s lower back. Their remaining free hands found each other, fingers entwining with ease, as if coming home.  


Cole led the dance, explaining each step with admirable patience. Jay struggled, tumbling and tilting all sorts of wrong ways. In the end, Cole’s instruction paid off. Although Jay’s eyes were still lowered to watch his feet instead of Cole, they managed to move smoothly through the room.  


The rhythm soothed Cole, as did the warm feeling of holding Jay so close. He smiled, thanking every twist of fate that had landed them both in this moment.  


* * *

Yes, Cole owed fate a lot. He wasn’t sure what his days would be like, if Jay hadn’t wound up by his side. He didn’t care to imagine it either. It wasn’t a thought he wanted to entertain.  


Cole returned to the car, whistling a warm tune. He felt as if he were gliding on air, heading toward the one person that truly made him feel at home.  


* * *

They arrived only minutes apart.  


Jay was the first one there. He parked his small car before the gas-station/grocery store/restaurant/everything you could think of. His eyes searched through the parking lot, looking for Cole’s truck. When he didn’t spot it anywhere, he began to pace, excitement building up from his toes all the way up to his frizzled hair.  


Cole pulled into the parking lot. Jay waved frantically, a persistent smile making his cheeks ache.  


As soon as Cole stepped out of the truck, Jay _ran_ , hopping straight into his open arms. Cole lifted him off the ground, giving him a wild spin before coming to a stop. They both laughed against each other, thoughts overflowing with emotions. They were here, really, really here, in each other’s arms. Not a voice in a phone, or letters on a text.  


_Here._  


“I can’t believe we both had the same idea.” Jay said, arms stubbornly remaining around Cole’s neck. “Great minds think alike, and such?”  


“Sure do. “ Cole smiled. They held each other for a couple of moments more, before finally stepping back. Jay greedily took in Cole’s features, his disheveled hair, warm eyes, hopeless eyebrows. Lips that spent far too much time away from his own.  


Boosting himself up on the tips of his toes, Jay planted a kiss on Cole’s lips. “Jokes aside, you need to stop working out. You’re making my spaghetti arms look worse, day by day.”  


“No can do.” Cole said, returning the kiss. “Most of all because you ruined my surprise.”  


“ _You_ ruined _my_ surprise.” Jay huffed, stepping back. “Well. At least I can buy you lunch.”  


“Incorrect. I’m buying you lunch.”  


“No!” Jay shouted, too loud as usual. “That’s cheating. Let me spoil you. You never let me spoil you.”  


“Okay, you buy lunch, I buy us desert?” Cole suggested.  


Jay thought about it for a couple of moments, before giving in with a deep sigh. “Fine. Deal.”  


Hands tightly wrapped against one another, they walked into the NinjaMart. Weaving through the aisles, they reached the back, where a small restaurant awaited. Cozy and half hidden.  


They joked and ate, each as excited to share their stories as they were to listen. Words bounced endlessly, time draining past without their notice. Jay told Cole all about his classes, about the classmates that were possible friend materiel and the ones he’d have to stay on his toes around. Cole told Jay about the unforgiving boredom of long shifts, and the small adventures that came with having one’s own apartment.  


For dessert, they shared a bowl of ice-cream that they should not have been able to finish, even together. Still, somehow, they did.  


Once back outside, they cuddled up in the back of Cole’s pickup. The cool breeze in the air easily repelled by the warmth of being together.  


“I’m so glad we found this place.” Jay said, cuddling in the crook of Cole’s arm. “Good thing you’re so good at driving over boulders and destroying Rocky’s tires.”  


“It’s a talent of mine, apparently.” Cole agreed. “Good thing I decided to date a mechanic.”  


“Mechanic is selling my talents a little short.” Jay scoffed. “Your boyfriend can do anything and everything.”  


“Not dance.” Cole chuckled. “Or sing. Or keep an appropriate volume in social outings.”  


“Rude!” Jay hissed, loudly, proving Cole’s point.  


“Honest.” Cole countered.  


“And I _can_ sing. I just have a very unique voice. And I don’t need to know how to dance. You know how to dance. You can dance for me.”  


“I guess that’s fair.” Cole said.  


Jay smiled. Comfortable silence settled upon them both, each more than happy with simply being with each other. Cole found himself half dozing, heavy eyelids tempted forward with the safe feeling of Jay against him.  


When Jay spoke again, Cole couldn’t help but jolt. “-really lucky. Wait. Were you asleep?”  


“Uh. No.” Cole lied.  


Jay shifted up, moving away from Cole’s embrace to look him in the eye. “You’re so hot when you’re sleepy.”  


“Thanks?”  


Jay ran a hand through Cole’s hair. “You’re welcome.”  


"So what did you say?”  


“Just. . . I can’t believe this is real sometimes, you know? That I really have you.” Jay looked away. “It’s surreal. You’re so good. And I’m-. . . me. So it just- it’s amazing. It really blows my mind every time I think about it.”  


“ _I’m_ really lucky to have _you_ , dingbat.” Cole said. “You’re literally one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. I owe you so many things. _I’m_ the one blown away by the fact that you really like me that much. I mean, I’m boring. Don’t know what keeps you around.”  


“I don’t _like_ you. I _looove_ you.” Jay said, then laughed. “And you’re not boring. You’re incredibly interesting. An ever changing puzzle that keeps me on my toes. How can someone possibly be as handsome as you? Boggles the mind.”  


Cole felt his face warm. He gave Jay a playful shove. “I’m a gift from the universe, obviously.”  


“Obviously.” Jay’s smile faded, slowly. “Promise you won’t leave me. Promise me you’re real.”  


“I’m real.” Cole said. “And I promise. I’m always going to be here for you, squid.”  


“Forever?”  


“Forever.”


End file.
